


First Life

by Maria_333PH



Series: APH Memories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Angst, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Character, M/M, Male Slash, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Past Violence, Sibling Love, Straight pairing, memory viewing, possible sibling incest, though countries have no parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_333PH/pseuds/Maria_333PH
Summary: The first lifetime of their fellow countries moved them to tears. They knew it might have been of a tragic tale, but what they saw changed their personal opinions about their colleagues.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Currently looking for a Beta Reader for the following Fandoms.  
> Hetalia: Axis Powers  
> Merlin (BBC)
> 
> Anyone whose interested, let me know through the comment sections! :)

 

The conference room was large, almost covering half of the fourth floor. Still, the countries felt very much cramped. There was chaos, as usual. Greece was probably the only one unaffected by it, sleeping the meeting away. Germany took great satisfaction in the fact that the room quietened after he yelled, "We have come here to talk about possible solutions to the problems of the world!" Everyone at least attempted to look focused.

That is, until a bright white light engulfed the room.

When the light dimmed enough for them to regain their sight, they immediately noticed the lack of certain countries.

Ukraine looked around for Russia, as Belarus kept glaring at anything and everything. North Vietnam panicked, unable to find her younger sister. Taiwan and Mongolia wore worried expressions, as they could not find their cousins and siblings anywhere. Ireland and Scotland both tried to hide how worried they were for their brothers, even as America looked for England.

France tried to find Monaco. Turkey actually tried to seek out Romania and Bulgaria. Latvia kept looking for Sealand, the other Baltics, or Poland. Greenland and Faroe tried and failed to see the other Nordics, including Ladonia. Spain kept looking for Philippines. Hungary tried to find Austria as well as Kugelmugel.

Germany was in a stupor as his brother was nowhere to be seen. Liechtenstein was in much the same predicament. Romano scowled, not seeing Seborga or Italy.

As suddenly as the light came and went, they heard a voice. They knew not where it came from.

 **"Dear countries of this world,"**  the voice sounded familiar yet they have never heard it before.  **"Allow me to introduce myself."**  

Canada raised a brow at the beginning of what they assumed would be a long speech.  **"My name is Sephira and I am the goddess of life."**  Greece scowled at her claim, muttering something about the name never appearing in either Greek or Roman mythology.  **"I have come today, in answer to a wish."**

All the countries looked to France. Just the other day, he had talked about how he wished to know of certain countries' pasts and secrets...

" _What?_ " He crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't think it would actually work,  _okay?_ "

 **"Now, now. Stop fighting like spoiled children."**  They all grimaced at that.  **"You shall now see the paths they have taken and the hardships they have faced."** America frowned. "Do you mean the countries who are now missing?"

They heard soft laughter before the voice spoke again.  **"But of course, I do. Now, before you start trying to prove how much you already know about them..."**  Belarus, Ukraine, Ireland, America, Canada, France, and Spain all looked ashamed. Romano simply glared at the movie screen on the wall.

**"You should know that this is not the first world they have lived in... Behold their stories."**

The voice did not speak again after that. A remote control sat in front of Canada. The remote only had two buttons on it: play and pause.

"The sooner we start, the sooner we finish, right?" everyone agreed with the logic and without lingering on the thought any longer, Canada pressed the play button.


	2. Act One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's an idiot, you know?" Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prussia.  
> "We're running out of space..." - Nun.  
> "I won't let us get separated. I promise." - William Kirkland, Wales.  
> "Is it just me... or is that a bruise on Seborga's arm?" - Ray Jones, Molossia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosette Choquette - Monaco  
> Maria Dela Cruz - Philippines
> 
> *Dornoch is a burgh or town in Scotland.*

The police station was quiet today. There were no pressing cases in the town. However...

A certain police officer glared at the announcement posted just outside his office _._ Typed in bold, black ink were the words he and his friends had wished to see for so long.

Now, though, he just felt sick seeing the very same words for almost two weeks...

* * *

_Congratulations for moving up the ranks!_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt, Aged 28_ _\- From Police Constable to Police Chief Inspector_

 

_Cosette Choquette, Aged 26_ _\- From Police Constable_ _to Police Inspector_

_Ivan Braginsky, Aged 29 - From Police Constable to Police Inspector_

* * *

He twirled a pen in his right hand, ruby red eyes shifting from their very brief announcement board, to the case file on his desk. The big red 'CLOSED CASE' stamped on the folder still made his heart hurt. 

_If we had moved quicker... would they be healing right now? Couldn't we have prevented this whole situation in the first place?_

He heaved a sigh as he tapped his pen on the desk. "Gil?" he looked up to lock eyes with one of his friends and fellow Police officer. "What?" his voice sounded tired, even to himself. "The funeral's today isn't it?" her chocolate brown eyes held sadness and remorse.

Gilbert gave a stiff nod, his snow white hair bouncing with the movement. "I'll be going with Ivan later today." Cosette combed a hand through her long blond hair as she sighed. "Maria and I will stop by tomorrow. Her boss is still convinced this is an alibi for us to... scandalize..."

Gilbert's eyes narrowed at the last word. "He's an idiot, you know?" Cosette gave a tired look as she nodded. "We both know that. But what can we do?"

* * *

_**Cecilia Caine was a lovely young woman. She was cheerful and loving. Her hazel brown eyes married perfectly with her black hair. At the age of twenty-five, she became engaged to her childhood friend.** _

_**Fredrico Ricci was only a week older than she was. He was a dream to many with his chocolate brown hair and ocean blue eyes. No one spoke ill of the couple or their engagement. In fact, the whole town of Dornoch more than approved of their relationship.** _

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon at the church just on the outskirt of town. The bell rang, signifying the beginning of afternoon mass. A few nuns were whispering in the corner.

"Oh... how are we to help them...?"

"We're running out of space..."

The young couple approached the nuns. "Good afternoon, sisters." Fredrico greeted. "How I wish it were..." one of the nuns spoke. "Perhaps, we could be of assistance?" Cecilia offered a kind smile. "The orphanage is... running out of space..."

"That's terrible!" Fredrico looked towards Cecilia, almost asking aloud. She simply smiled and nodded at his unspoken words. "We have wanted to love and care for children since our teenage years! But we are not married yet." The nuns wore hopeful expressions as the couple asked if they could adopt children.

"Actually... Would you mind adopting four?"

"Four children would be wonderful!" Cecilia chuckled at her husband's happiness.

"They're brothers."

"That's even more wonderful!"

"Forgive him. We both love children, you see." Cecilia could not hide her own happiness from her voice. "They are close, even though they argue over the most insignificant things." One of the nuns commented, earning amused chuckles from her fellow sisters.

"If you could, please tell us about their biological family?"

The nuns held solemn expressions at the question.

"Their parents died trying to get them out of their burning house..."

One of the nuns handed them a folder. "This contains very limited information, aside from what we've told you; there is almost nothing else to be said." Inside the folder was a single sheet of paper with names, pictures and very basic information.

* * *

_Name: Peter Kirkland_

_Birthday: December 24_

_Age: Three years old_

_He looks up to his brothers even though they have many sibling squabbles. He has a hard time falling asleep and often wakes up looking for his parents._

* * *

_Name: Arthur Kirkland_

_Birthday: February 3_

_Age: Six years old_

_He loves his brothers dearly. He is prone to taking challenges personally. It seems he has difficulty letting strangers close to his heart._

* * *

_Name: Seamus Kirkland_

_Birthday: July 9_

_Age: Eight years old_

_He hates when people belittle his brothers._

* * *

_Name: William Kirkland_

_Birthday: August 17_

_Age: Nine years old_

_He is the most level headed, although he can hold grudges against those who hurt his brothers. He appears to have taken on the responsibility of protecting and caring for his brothers._

* * *

Turkey held the remote in his left hand. "So, like... they might have fears regarding the fire...?" He can't seem to wrap his mind around the information. "Looks like it..." Canada's answer was heard by all the present countries.

Everyone gave Ireland and Scotland sympathetic looks.

"Don't look at me like that!" Ireland yelled as he huffed. "If you don't stop that..." Scotland let the threat hang over their heads. Deciding they didn't want to deal with the brothers, they turned their attention to America and France.

Both countries looked murderous as they recalled all the explosions during the wars. Explosions that resulted in a lot of fire...

Everyone then focused back on the screen, as they all wished to keep their lives.

Turkey pressed the play button.

* * *

Peter's sapphire blue eyes glared at the floor before locking on his brother's back. "Do you think they'll separate us?"

"I'd love to see them try." William spoke as he combed his blonde hair. "They'd have to get through me, first." He turned to face his youngest brother, who was messing up his own blond hair. "I won't let us get separated." His dark green eyes roamed over his brothers. "I promise."

Emerald green eyes glared at the wall of their shared bedroom. "Arthur. Stop that." His angry eyes kept glaring from beneath blond locks, even as he turned to face his brother. Concerned light green eyes watched him. Seamus went back to combing his blonde hair as Arthur vented.

"They're all the same! Treating us like we know nothing..." the last part was almost unheard.

"Oh, stop that." William pulled out their regular clothes. "C'mon, now. Hop to!" His brothers all groaned at him. "Do we have to change?" Peter whined. "Well. Considering we won't be needing these uniforms anymore..." he laughed as his brothers instantly jumped at the opportunity.

They didn't have to wear the plain and itchy church uniforms?

Why did no one tell them of this wonderful thing?!

* * *

_**Four Months Later** _

Cecilia reread the folder in her hands as they drove from the church to their house, which had been renovated into a large two-story house with a basement.

* * *

_Name: Feliciano Vargas_

_Birthday: February 13_

_Age: Six years old_

_Has trouble sleeping alone, most likely due to the tragic death of his family. Tends to stay beside his brother. He often wakes up from nightmares. He has a fear of high places._

* * *

_Name: Marcello Vargas_

_Birthday: October 7_

_Age: Four years old_

_He is extremely protective of his brother. He tends to stay up so he can comfort Feliciano after the nightmares._

* * *

There was an awkward silence as the blond brothers stood face to face with their new siblings. William decided to be the first to step up. "Hey! You're Feliciano and Marcello Vargas?" the taller boy tried to hide behind their mother. There was sadness mixed with fear in his hazel eyes.

" _Brother, it's okay. I don't think they'll hurt us._ " the shorter child cast them a calculating look after saying this.

They barely knew foreign language, but from the tone of voice, they could tell whatever tragedy happened to the two was still fresh.

"My name's William Ricci. Pleased to meet you." William gave a curt nod before nudging Seamus forward. "Seamus. Welcome to the family!" Seamus beamed at their new brothers, trying to coax a reaction. "Name's Arthur. You're from Italy, right? I hear it's a lovely country." Arthur gave a wistful look at the thought of travelling there. "I'm Peter! Marcello, you're almost my age, right?" Peter had to keep himself from hugging their new brothers.

"I'm Marcello." The shorter boy introduced himself, red orange hair fluttering as he nodded at them. His green eyes flickered to the taller boy, whose brown hair was trying to act as some sort of shield for his wide eyes. "My _grande fratello_ is Feliciano. Make him cry and you will wish for death."

* * *

America held the remote this time, worry written all over his face.

"Is it just me... or is that a bruise on Seborga's arm?" Molossia's query was added to a list of questions they were hoping would be answered. "I think Italy's going to be close to Wales... or Austria..." Hungary's suggestion was added to a list of theories.

"Maybe we should take a breather, for now?" Canada spoke on behalf of France, who was about ready to commit murder right then. " _Yes._ At least half an hour of calm should do us some good..." Germany's announcement seemed to lift the piling tension from the room.


	3. Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ve~ Artu! Roderich and Hugo are here~" Feliciano Vargas, Italy Veneziano.  
> "Maybe... They'll live happily together?" Lili Zwingli, Liechtenstein.  
> "He and his parents were in an accident... They didn't make it..." Fredrico Ricci.

"Is everyone ready to continue?"

Upon receiving positive answers from all present countries in the room, America pressed play.

*

Feliciano and Marcello have both settled in quite nicely.

The Kirkland brothers all agreed with Marcello's idea. They each hated the scared look Feliciano wore when he cried.

For the first two weeks of their stay, Marcello was the main source of Feliciano's happiness. At times when Marcello couldn't cheer up his brother, Arthur steps in. Aside from Marcello, he was the only one who could instantly bring a smile to Feliciano's face.

One night, for some reason, Felicano had found his way into Arthur's room, sobbing and apologizing- _"If I hadn't been... such a... a spoiled thing... the car wouldn't have fa... fallen off the cliff...!"_

Even though it was almost midnight, Arthur had patiently listened and tried to reassure him- _"It was an accident, Feli. You wanting to spend a day at the beach didn't cause it. Faulty machinery did."_

Marcello grew a just teensy bit jealous as his brother began to spend more time with Arthur.

*

Romano threw the remote at the wall. America tried his best to console his friend. Hungary was glaring at the screen. Her hands clenched tightly where they rested on the desk as she let the images sink in. Germany had no words for the scene...

Sweet Veneziano's family was in a car crash.

Veneziano and Seborga both were the only survivors.

They most likely had nightmares from it.

Even Greece looked like he wanted to commit murder right then. Turkey just kept on scowling as he mentally apologized to Veneziano... and Romania... and even Bulgaria.

*

**_Six Weeks Later_ **

" _Ciao_! I'm Marcello! This is my brother, Feliciano!" the boy, who looked to be the same age as Peter, clutched onto his older brother. His lavender hair shadowed over his lovely violet eyes. Cecilia ushered them inside, wanting them out of the cold October air as swiftly as possible. 

"Ve~ Artu! Roderich and Hugo are here~" Feliciano ran to the living room, only to return with his partly annoyed, but mostly amused brother. Arthur looked at the older boy for one second before looking away. Those glasses of his made the glaring violet eyes seem even more menacing. 

Cecilia patted the older boy's black hair in an attempt to calm the tense silence. 

Peter ran down the stairs to meet them. "Where are William and Seamus?" Fredrico's question was answered by an excited shout from the dining room. William was almost dragged to the living room by his brother. "Aw~ Aren't you two just precious~" the cooing earned Seamus an even colder look from the older boy.

"I want you all to read these." While their father tucked their new brothers in bed, their mother sat them down in the living room. "Each copy holds only their names, ages and birthdays. As well as a very brief personality overview."

So they read.

* * *

_Name: Roderich Edelstei_

_Birthday: September 24_

_Age: Nine years old_

_Acts aloof but cares a lot for his brother._ _Might start a heated debate just to defend his family._

_~¤~¤~¤~_

_Name: Hugo Edelstein_

_Birthday: December 26_

_Age: Three years old_

_Soft-spoken, cares for his brother but tries to hide it._ _Likes to draw._

* * *

Roderich and Hugo were both quite a bit cautious at the idea of family. They had been counting the days, minutes and even seconds as to when these people would up and leave them somewhere, like their stepfather did.

It wasn't until a month had passed that they began to realize one thing.

They would not be left behind again.

*

Germany held his head in his hands as Hungary paused the memory, she felt cold inside just thinking of anyone who would abandon children for seemingly no reason at all...

"Austria had a hard time letting anyone get too close... That's why he rarely made anyone more than an acquaintance..." Hungary sounded quiet and anxious.

"Maybe... They'll live happily together?" Liechtenstein sounded unsure of her own words...

"Let's just continue..." Germany prompted Hungary to let the memory continue once more.

*

_**Two Weeks Later** _

Their parents truly, absolutely loved children, William thought as he read the contents of the folder aloud once more for his siblings.

* * *

_Name: Yao Wang_

_Birthday: October 1_

_Age: Ten years old_

_Protective of his family._ _He likes cute things, especially animals_.

_~¤~¤~_

_Name: Leon Wang_

_Birthday: April 4_

_Age: Five years old_

_Has a brother-complex. Appears to be fiercely protective of his family._

* * *

Feliciano was beside himself with excitement to meet their new brothers. Arthur and Marcello practically had to hold him down. 

"Stop your fussing and fidgeting." Roderich adjusted his glasses as he spoke. "Just because you can't wait doesn't mean they'll magically be here any faster." However, even as he spoke, Roderich could not hide the tinge of excitement in his voice.

"They're here!" Seamus shouted from the porch. Feliciano immediately went out to greet them.

A young boy stood before him, brown eyes cold and calculating. "I'm Leon Wang. Hurt my brother, and you'll regret it." Ah... Brother complex indeed...

 _"Leon! These people will be our family now!"_ Leon merely clicked his tongue, right hand brushing through his short dark brown hair. _"Better I warn them now, then."_

The other boy looked at them, black eyes showing far too much sadness. "Sorry about him. He's been like that since we were in the streets. My name is Yao Wang." Yao's long black hair fluttered as he bowed before them.

"There's no need for that!" Arthur was quick to get him standing straight once more. "Allow us to introduce ourselves!"

*

Taiwan held the remote in one hand while the other stayed over her lips. She was trying not to cry at the scene. _"He always says he never wants anyone to leave him..."_ Mongolia placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, even as his eyes cannot break away from China's sad yet hopeful expression.

"Do you think..." North Vietnam swallowed what would have been a sob at the fact that they had lost each of their immediate blood family. "... that... the others... also had to..." and another sob was forcefully swallowed. "...go through similar... situations...?" tears were flowing down her eyes, now.

"There's only one way to find out..." and after saying this, Taiwan let the memory continue on.

**_*_ **

**_Five_ ** _**Days Later** _

"Oh! Who're they?" Hugo asked as his parents came home with a pair of children. "Well," Cecilia began as the two resting children were brought inside.

"Her name is Phuong Hyunh." She began to comb fingers through the girl's long black hair. "She's from the same orphanage that William, Seamus, Arthur and Peter lived in." The other children had regrouped in the living room by now, all looking at the children laying on the sofa. 

"His name is Kiku Honda." Fredrico continued as he fixed a few stray locks of short black hair. "He and his parents were in an accident... They didn't make it..."

Feliciano looked frightened for only a brief moment before his face went blank. Images of a car falling over a cliff came to mind far too relentlessly for him to try and bury them into the back of his head. Arthur immediately pulled Feliciano into a hug. 

Hugo was given a less gruesome version of the story, but that did not keep him from taking Marcello's hand into his own.

"These're their folders then?" Roderich took the two manila folders and with a nod from their parents, the children went upstairs to their shared room. Once there, Marcello took the folders from Roderich's shaky hands and read the contents aloud.

* * *

_Name: Phuong Hyunh_

_Birthday: September 4_

_Age: Nine years old_

_Family-oriented. She loves her brother, even though he is gone._

_~¤~¤~_

_Name: Kiku Honda_

_Birthday: January 9_

_Age: Eight years old_

_Loves culture and nature. Very protective of friends and family._

* * *

North Vietnam had tears in her eyes. _"My sister was an orphan...?"_ Her voice broke a little as she looked at the screen. "There's a pattern here..." Taiwan mumbled as she attempted to comfort her cousin.

"How about we calm down before continuing?" Spain's voice was a bit shaky as he spoke. " _I agree._ " France walked over to his friend as he spoke. "A break would do us some good, _no_?"


	4. Act Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's right. We'll protect each other, no matter what!" - Arthur Kirkland, England.   
> "It's almost Christmas! We could go skiing or sleigh riding down the hill!" - Fredrick Oxenstierna.   
> "Arthur! Get the first aid kit, quickly!" - Cecilia Ricci.

"Okay, let's start?"

Without waiting for a reply, Mongolia let the memory continue.

* * *

**_Two and a Half Weeks Later_ **

Honey brown eyes watched the car park in the garage. "Mom and Dad are home!" Phuong shouted loud enough for her siblings to hear. Kiku immediately stood beside her, obsidian eyes filled to the brim with anxiety. "Oh~ One of them's the same age as us, Hugo!" Peter exclaimed as he recalled what Feliciano read aloud a few hours ago.

* * *

_Name Tino Väinämöinen_

_Birthday: December 8_

_Age: Seven years old_

_Cheerful. Cares for his family a lot._

_\-------------_

_Name: Berwald Oxenstrierna_

_Birthday: May 6_

_Age: Nine years old_

_Stoic but cares deeply for his family._

_\--------------_

_Name: Fredrick Oxenstierna_

_Birthday: June 10_

_Age: Three years old_

_Looks up to his brother and cousin but vehemently tries to deny it._

* * *

"Mom! Welcome home!" Yao greeted his parents at the door. He was curious who the additional pair of children with her were.

"Hi there!" a blond boy came up to him. "I'm Tino!" he seemed happy. His bright blue eyes looked to his left as he pointed to the other boys. "Berwald's the one with blond hair." Said boy looked at him, cold blue eyes narrowing under a pair of glasses. "The platinum blond boy is Lukas. He and his brother were just admitted into the orphanage..."

Lukas walked up to them, sea blue eyes studying his new family. "If you hurt my brother..." the threat loomed over their heads. "We're family now!" Feliciano chirped as he skipped over to them. "We have each other's back!" Arthur walked at a more sedate pace. "He's right. We'll protect each other, no matter what!"

* * *

Scotland's hair covered his eyes. His hold on the remote was frighteningly tight, it was a wonder the remote hadn't broken yet. Ireland looked to the side, teeth clenched so hard he was bleeding. America stood beside him, glaring at the desk. There were tears in his eyes.

Australia and New Zealand tried to keep Wy from hurting herself. Her fists were beginning to bleed from how tightly they held her sketchbook. Hutt River was no different. France had a solemn look on his face.

"Scotland..." Germany's tired voice pulled them out of their depressed states. Scotland breathed heavily as he pressed the play button.

* * *

"Emil." Lukas pointed to his brother, who looked to be his mirror image. Except, the boy was a bit shorter. "My brother." Lukas clarified, although he did not have to. "Do you like the snow?" Leon sounded so excited. "It's almost Christmas! We could go skiing or sleigh riding down the hill!" a young boy shouted, dirty blond hair bouncing as he jumped. "Fredrick..." Berwald mumbled in a quiet voice. "What?" The boy asked, green eyes filled with mischief.

By the end of the day, the children wore smiles and were infinitely happy with their family.

* * *

**_Three Weeks Later_ **

**_\--------_ **

_Name: Vash Zwingli_

_Birthday: September 6_

_Age: Nine years old_

_Aloof but is just looking for the right place to call home._

_\--------_

_Name: Matthias Køhler_

_Birthday: August 20_

_Age: Eight years old_

_Out-spoken. Protective of friends and family._

* * *

"Emil!" Seamus sounded hurt. "You and Lukas haven't told us your birthdays yet!" he sat on the sofa, whining to Emil as the latter finished reading the contents of the folder. "We haven't told you yet?" Emil blinked several times before deciding just to tell his brother. "I was born on the fifth of December. Lukas celebrated his birthday three months ago."

"Oh... Wait! When were you planning to tell us?! It's October already!" Emil was about to answer, until the front door opened. 

"Arthur! Get the first aid kit, quickly!" the frantic voice of their mother cut their conversation.

"Mom?! What happened?!" Seamus quickly came up to them. He immediately ran upstairs after seeing the unconscious children. "Ve! _Mama_! Here's the first aid kit!" Feliciano was just a bit more frantic then their mother. 

The children on the floor looked to be around Seamus' age! They were unconscious, but they were alive and breathing.

Phuong busied herself with the bandages and band-aids while Arthur brought a bucket of water and a face towel. Seamus ran back to them, followed by Roderich. "We've got blankets for the both of them!"

"Cecilia! Vash and Matthias are here!" Frederico looked aghast as he stepped inside their house. "Goodness! What happened to them?"

"There was a commotion at the marketplace! Their mother is in the hospital! It's far too full to accommodate these children, as well!" Lukas walked up to the children standing on the porch. "I'm Lukas Ricci. The introductions will have to wait a bit..." he said as he lead the two to the dining room. "Tea, milk or hot chocolate?"

"Milk, please?" the boy with dirty blond hair spoke. His blue eyes darted to the doorway. "Mother and I saw what happened. They'll be fine. They have minor bruises. One of them fell down real hard on his arm, thus the bandage."

"You sure?"

"Hmm-hm." Lukas then looked to the other blonde child. "Drink?" the boy's sharp green eyes looked towards the tea. "Here you are." The boy's left hand combed through his blond hair. "Thank you..." he murmured as he sipped the tea.

* * *

Taiwan held her breath as Liechtenstein held the remote in a fragile grasp. _"I... I didn't even think to ask or look for them...!"_ Taiwan choked on a sob as she spoke. _"Neither did we..."_ Mongolia's muttered words only made her tear up more.

Belarus found herself moving to hug Liechtenstein as the other sniffled, fighting back tears. Hungary sat beside Liechtenstein to comfort the girl. Oddly enough, Belarus found herself annoyed with that...

Liechtenstein pressed the play button.

* * *

"What are your names?" the two boys had woken by dinnertime. "How old are you?" Fredrick's questions remained unanswered until they went to bed.

"Im Yong-Soo. We were celebrating my seventh birthday today..." The taller of the two finally said, just before their parents left the room. His dark black eyes looked at the floor as he spoke. "My twin's Im Hyung-Soo. He's turning seven tomorrow." He mumbled as his hands played with his long black hair. "Is _mom_ going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine sweetie. I'm sure of it." Cecilia bid them good night before she and Fredrico went to their own room.

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

The twins' mother was comatosed. She hasn't woken yet and it was unsure when... or if she would... 

In the meantime, the Ricci family became the twins' second family. Currently, they were eating in a restaurant. Kiku had gone to the candy store with Matthias and Yong.

On their way back to the restaurant...

"Oh no... Are you guys lost?" Kiku panicked a little as the three children gave him blank stares. " _We're on vacation but..._ " that sounded Lithuanian. "Kiku! What's taking you?" Kiku's brother walked up to them. "Matthias... Do you speak Lithuanian...?" Matthias looked confused before turning his gaze to the three children. "Not that good, but it will have to do... _Is something wrong?"_

One of the boys looked relieved. His jade green eyes looked at Matthias as he spoke. " _We're on a trip but we lost our guardian..._ "

" _Can you speak other languages?_ "

" _We can speak Polish and Estonian._ "

"Kiku, go get Tino."

"Okay."

" _My brother will get someone more linguistic than me._ " The boy he exchanged words with nodded, short brown hair fluttering with the action.

Tino was quick to walk up to them with a smile. " _Hi there! I'm Tino! I'm not that good with Lithuanian but I did live in Estonia for a while!_ "

" _I'm Toris Laurinatis. We're a bit lost..._ "

" _Who're your friends?_ "

" _Ah... The blond with the glasses is my cousin from Estonia. His name is Eduard von Bock._ " The mentioned child looked at him, sky blue eyes full of curiosity. " _My blond haired friend from Poland is Feliks Łukasiewicz._ " The blond who was holding Toris' hand beamed, sea green eyes shining with mirth.

* * *

Latvia looked at the remote in his hands, his face scrunched up in worry. "There's a trend to it..." he mumbled.

Ukraine pursed her lips, only relaxing when Belarus sat beside her.

"It's getting late..." North Vietnam mumbled after glancing at her phone. "We should stop for now and continue this tomorrow..."

Latvia gave a weak nod at that, though he could not shake the unease he felt.


End file.
